Sheriff Tom Sworn
Sheriff Thomas Sworn, called by all as Tom, is first introduced in the pilot of Hemlock Grove at a crime scene. It is here that the Sheriff meets the Rumancek boy, Peter, for the first time as he is walking home from school. He killed himself by building a bomb in his basement and it exploded, possibly doing this intentionally. 'Early Life' Before the twins were born the Sheriff and his wife would go down to the bar and dance to terrible music, after Alisha had died Sheriff Tom raised his two twin daughters 'Season 1' Jellyfish in the Sky - Sheriff Tom Sworn is first seen driving in a truck watching Christina as she talks to the new kid Peter Rumancek. After the Sheriff and his deputies find the body of Brooke Bluebell as Peter walks pass on the way to school, they start to interrogate him. They let him go pretty quickly. Norman, meanwhile, is tasked with introducing the Sheriff to the aforementioned Dr. Pryce so they can discuss details of Brooke's case. The Angel - The Sheriff is seen about to drop off his twin daughters, Alyssa and Alexa and their friend Christina Wendall to a costume party at the high school as he tries to convince them not to use the word "slutty" and to be back by 10 o'clock sharp. The girls make their promises, then skip away giggling. The Order of the Dragon - In the town, the Sheriff asks to meet with Norman so he can ask about a jurisdictional call he's recently gotten concerning Mr. Pullman's transfer to Hemlock Acres, the town's psychiatric hospital. According to the Sheriff, that call wouldn't have even been made if there hadn't been someone with a relative amount of power and a personal stake in the case. In Poor Taste - While Clementine is doing her random science-y jazz, the Sheriff hovers awkwardly around her until she invites him out for a drink. After a Clementine does a few shots the Sheriff loses his temper and questions her sanity and ability to do her job, recalling that one time when she very seriously asked Peter if he was a werewolf. Chasseur gets down to business then and outlines to him what it is they’re going to do, she needs a hair sample from Lisa Willoughby, and is prepared to do anything to get it. When the sheriff and Clementine arrive at the cemetery for a hair sample they come to find Lisa's grave has already been dug up and parts of her body has been stolen. The Crucible - Sheriff Tom receives a call from Olivia Godfrey to request for more patrols around The Godfrey Steel Mill. Measure of Disorder - When Chasseur had found the second half of the recently murered Lisa Willoughby she call Sheriff Tom. Sheriff Sworn and Chasseur reunite post-disastrous grave robbing fiasco only to throw pointed questions at each other. The Sheriff is starting to realize something is up with Chasseur and with this “animal attack” case. Catabasis - Chasseur is sneaking about an auto shop inspecting Roman’s car when Sheriff Sworn walks in and questions her. They have another one of their weirdly layered chats, but this time instead of dancing around the issue, the Sheriff actually outright calls Chasseur out on her levels of shadiness. “If the issues involve as your patch suggests, fish and wildlife have at it. Otherwise, stay out of police business, Chasseur agrees to stay out of police business, What Peter Can Live Without - When Christina lands in the hospital The Sheriff's daughter Alyssa and Alexa asked to visit her. They then ask him if they can bring her to stay with them. He tells them he understands, but that it might be best if Christina continue to stay at the hospital for awhile longer, at Dr. Norman Godfrey’s recommendation. What God Wants - While Roman is in his car we hear a radio broadcasting of a reporter interviewing Sheriff Sworn, who announces that there’s now going to be a curfew for all minors after sundown. Clementine drives straight to where Sheriff Sworn is lecturing the Hemlock Police Department on where their posts are for that night. The Sheriff is once again fed up with Chasseur showing up uninvited. Later at his house the Sheriff is pacing anxiously in his home with his twin daughters on lock-down upstairs. The girls end up getting attacked by the vargulf in their own home while the Sheriff is outside investigating some weird noises. By the time he gets back, they’re both dead. The Price - When Norman leaves the hospital and goes straight to the town’s local bar, where Sheriff Sworn has been up all night drowning his sorrows in bottles of what I’m assuming is whiskey. Norman tries to get the Sheriff to stop drinking and come home with him, but the Sheriff’s mind is set on revenge, and his chosen target is Peter Rumancek. His logic is that "the killings didn't happen until after the Rumanceks came to town." The Sheriff then tells his deputies to do and bring Peter in what when they could not find him they decided to trash his trailer instead. Later that night Christina goes missing in the middle of the night, as a hysterical Sheriff Sworn discovers when he goes to visit her. Children of the Night - Norman Godfrey approaches Sheriff Sworn and asks worriedly if a body that they had discover was Christina’s. Sworn tells him that they found an ID for a Jenny Fredericks near the remains. Norman expresses pretty much the same sentiments as me minus the active mourning, then muses that Christina could still be alive somewhere but Sworn doesn’t seem to be taking much comfort in that thought. In an unintentionally hilarious moment, a hostile Sworn snaps at a gawping passerby, prompting Norman to tell him to go home and get some rest. Sworn states that he’ll rest once Christina is safe and Peter Rumancek is "dead and in the ground." Birth - After the Sheriff had witnessed Shelley had killed Christina he had misunderstood and thought that Shelley was the one killing people when in truth it was Christina as the Vargulf. Sheriff Tom then shot Shelley twice making her flee as him and Roman chase her but she gets away. 'Death' In Luna Rea one of the Sheriff's deputies mention that after building a bomb in his basement it had exploded killing him, possibly intentionally. 'Personality' Tom is a protective father and a loyal citizen of Hemlock Grove, so much that he became the sheriff he wanted to protect the people of Hemlock Grove and bring the serial killer to justice. 'Physical Appearance' Tom is a middle-age man who seems to be a bit chubby. He also has short brown hair on the top of his head and a little bit of white at the bottom he also has brown eyes and a faint mustache. 'Relationships' *'Alexa Sworn' and Alyssa Sworn: Sworn has fraternal twin daughters, Alexa and Alyssa, who he raises alone as their mother has passed. He is devoted to his daughters and tries to protect them and keep them safe from the killer running rampage through the town. He is devastated when he cannot keep his daughters from harm which leads to his suicide. *'Alisha Sworn': Alisha is Tom's late wife and the mother of the twins. Not much is known about her except before the twins were born she and Tom would go to a bar, drink, and dance. It appears he may not have moved on from her death since there are pictures of her throughout the house. *'Christina Wendall': Sworn is protective of the twins' best friend, Christina Wendall, as well. He treats her like one of his own, especially when the girls are killed. He thinks Christina is wise beyond her years, saying in In Poor Taste that sometimes he doesn't know who the adult is when he is with her. *'Dr. Clementine Chasseur': Sworn works closely with Dr. Chasseur when she first comes to Hemlock Grove, though this relationship becomes more antagonistic in nature as the season progresses culminating with her accusing Sworn of being a werewolf. 'Quotes' 'Gallery' 'Trivia' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 1 Character Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Character